


Beautiful Soul

by narusasunaruheadcanons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Cancer, Character Death, Childhood Sweethearts, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sexual Content, Sweet, hospital au, slow build relationship, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasunaruheadcanons/pseuds/narusasunaruheadcanons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in the hospital gains Sasuke a new friend and a very interesting one at that. Naruto just can't seem to ever stop smiling, and Sasuke isn't sure he ever wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Is Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Haha okay so I was just listening to some tunes and boom! inspiration hit - as it so does when you combine me with NaruSasu XDDDD So yes here it is just a small ficlet that I just decided to write for some fun in between my breaks of study =_= HOPE U ALL ENJOY!

_Eight Years Old_

Sasuke hated hospitals. They were too white, too big and too clean. The smell of hand sanitizer was a constant scent that stuck in his nose even after he left the place. People were everywhere, and there were so many ladies in white and people crying and people smiling and some people not even breathing. Sasuke thought it was a place for crazy people, until his mother explained it was a hospital. It was a place where people who are very sick go to get better. Sasuke wasn’t so sure why anyone would come to a place like this to get better. For him it only made him feel so much worse.

Clutching his mother’s hand as they passed by an old man who was hacking up a dangerous amount of phlegm, Sasuke scrunched his nose and pressed closer to her side. She looked down at him and smiled, her eyes gentle as she squeezed his hand. He smiled. Mother was always someone he could count on, and she would always be there for him no matter what. He never felt stupid when he was around her.

It was after turning down many corridors and passing past numerous rooms that they finally stopped. Opening the door, his mother led the way in while Sasuke tagged along behind her.

The first thing he saw in this room however was not the colour, the smell or the sight of the room in general. Instantly his onyx eyes locked with similar ones that stared at him from a bed. A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he put down the book he must have been reading before they entered and opened his arms wide.

“Hello Sasuke. Did you miss me?”

Upon hearing Itachi’s voice Sasuke smiled widely and bounded towards the bed, jumping up with ease and launching himself into his brother’s awaiting arms. He heard Itachi’s familiar deep chuckle and giggled, which was so child-like and pure in comparison.

Seeing his brother was a rarity nowadays. Although Itachi always ate all of his vegetables and played with Sasuke every day, not to mention playing sport with his older friends, he had gotten sick. When Sasuke asked his mother why this was she simply smiled and said that just because someone is healthy doesn’t mean they can’t get sick. Mother said that Itachi had a really terrible cold, so terrible that if he kept on staying at home he would never get well again. So Itachi had left to go to this place where, supposedly, he would get better.

Pulling back from his brother, Sasuke looked at him. He looked much better than last time, and happier too. That simple thought made Sasuke smile, and in turn Itachi smiled. Seeing his mother walk over and envelop Itachi in a warm hug, Sasuke knew he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world. Even if it was a stinky hospital.

Sasuke loved his mother. She was the kindest and prettiest mother in the whole entire world, and he would do anything to make her smile. But one thing he didn’t like so much about his mother was that she talked. A lot. It would happen often. When she and Sasuke went out to get some groceries, she would strike up a conversation with a random stranger in the dairy section, which could go on for at least half an hour. And then at the check-outs she would start chatting to the person serving them. Those times went on for what felt like forever.

And now she was talking to Itachi, and he knew that they would be here at least until the sun went down. She was always like that when they came to see Itachi.

So while she was talking to his big brother about something relating to school, Sasuke pulled on her pant leg and whined to get her attention.

“Mum, I’m hungry. When can we eat something?” Sasuke asked, trying to sound as pathetic and childish as he possibly could. He didn’t usually resort to such tactics but in times like these he had no choice. It was the go-to option for a fast resolution.

He watched with rapt attention as her mother trailed off and glanced down at him. Then, she smiled, patted his head and spoke in her most sweet and caring voice that Sasuke knew there was no point in questioning.

“In just a moment Sasuke dear, I’m talking to your brother right now.”

Sasuke sighed. In his mother’s language, ‘Just a moment’ meant at least fifteen minutes. His stomach grumbled loudly, and a part of him hoped his mother heard it and felt guilty. But looking at her laughing and smiling, he didn’t think she was even paying attention. He knew that seeing Itachi was precious, but he hadn’t eaten since lunch time. He didn’t know what time it was now but he was sure it was close to afternoon tea time.

As the time kept on ticking by, Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore. He had to go and find some food. He knew they passed a vending machine on their way to Itachi’s room, and feeling inside his jean pocket he smiled as his fingers closed around the rim of a few coins. Perfect. If he left now to get a quick snack and came back his mother wouldn’t even know that he had left.

Standing quietly, Sasuke edged closer towards the door. He jumped slightly when he heard it open behind him, and saw a lady in white, (“Nurses, Sasuke dear. The ladies in white are nurses. They help the people here feel better.”) walk in and over to the empty bed with a fresh set of sheets. It seemed she was preparing it for the next roommate Itachi would have in his room. A lot of Itachi’s roommates were old men, so they quite often disappeared after a while. His mother said they had gone up to Heaven.

Seeing the door wide open and his mother and brother’s attentions diverted, Sasuke slipped through the opening and out into the hallway. He was very pleased with his slick escape. He would have to tell them about it someday, but not today as he would likely get into trouble.

Now. To find the vending machine. Pursing his lips together, Sasuke gave a decisive nod of his head and took off down the hallway, eyes full of steely determination and focused on the path ahead.

After a while of walking down white walled hallways and turning this way and that, Sasuke was becoming more than a little frustrated at the lack of a vending machine in his direct line of vision. He was sure it had been straight down the hallway and to the left where he had seen it. But when he had travelled in that direction he had seen nothing but a water fountain and a few people sitting around it.

He had walked back up the hallway, and saw a set of stairs. Thinking they must have moved the vending machine up higher, Sasuke started his trek up the mountainous staircase. He was panting heavily by the time he reached the top, and he felt a little stab of anger at the vacant walls that surrounded him.

Where was it? He had sworn he had went down the right path, but looking around, Sasuke couldn’t help but feel like he was getting a little lost. Spurred on by the panic it brought him, Sasuke pelted across the room. Turning right he headed down another hallway of rooms. Room after room, Sasuke saw nothing. He was beginning to feel a little flustered, and with his eyes constantly flicking around it was quite the shock when he found himself sprawled upon the ground.

Sasuke groaned as he felt his knee throb with pain, and raised a hand to rub at his head, which also felt sore. His eyes wandered over to see someone else on the ground as well. He looked to be a boy, no older than Sasuke, so around eight years old. The first thing Sasuke saw was yellow. The boy had blonde hair, but it was bright than most people who had the same hair colour. He didn’t look at his face. Truthfully, he felt a little shy at the idea of meeting someone else his age.

At school Sasuke didn’t really have many friends. He had none actually. There were kids who said they wanted to be his friend, but they were all girls and they only said so because they wanted to be his ‘girlfriend’. Sasuke didn’t care for such frivolous thoughts, and brushed off any attempts of their befriending him. Because of this, the boys thought he was a stuck-up jerk who thought he was too good for everyone and they avoided him. It was fine with Sasuke. He had Itachi after all. And mother of course. Who needs friends when you have your family?

But still, Sasuke had fallen because of this boy. And he didn’t like it. So he stood up and brought himself up to his full height, which wasn’t much. He hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet. He tried to glare at the small boy, who was still sitting on the ground.

Sasuke then drew in a breath and released it with an angry voice as he tried to yell at the boy for his wrong-doing. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going? You stu–!”

Sasuke’s insult died in his throat when he heard it. It was something he had heard before, but never like this. No one he knew ever laughed like this. Itachi chuckled from time to time, his mother giggled occasionally, and his father, well, Sasuke had hardly seen him smile let alone laugh. But this laugh, it was so alive. It was bright and warm and washed over him like a summer breeze in the evening dusk.

His eyes now glued to the mysterious boy, Sasuke watched as he finally stood and looked at him. Sasuke was sure he had never seen bluer eyes. They were so pretty, even prettier than that girl, what was her name? Ino something? This boy’s eyes had hers beat completely. Sasuke also noted three lines on each of his cheeks, and spontaneously traced them to the whiskers of a fox.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you right?” The boy asked with curious blue eyes scanning all over Sasuke’s body as if to check for any physical injuries he may inflicted. Sasuke instinctively crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to look as tough as his brother always did in front of his friends.

“I’m not a baby. Something so stupid couldn’t hurt me that easily.” Sasuke scoffed at the boy’s simple thoughts. He was not some childish kid who got knocked down like that. He had just been caught off guard. And it was the boy’s fault anyway.

The boy tilted his head to the side, considering the words. Then a smile split across his face as he brought a finger up to point at a startled Sasuke’s face.

“Well you kinda look like a girl so I thought you would start crying or something. I didn’t want to make a girl cry.”

Sasuke felt his anger increase, and his cheeks suddenly felt very hot. How dare this boy speak to him like that! And how dare he say that he looked like a girl! His mother always said he was handsome young man. He was not a girl by any means!

“I don’t look like a g-girl! Take that back you loser!”

The grin the boy was currently sporting only grew wider and a giggle escaped his lips as he took a step closer, touching a finger against one of Sasuke’s cheeks. “Why are you getting all red then? Aha, I win! I win!” The boy jumped up and down and spun around in a circle, laughing that wonderful laugh again. But Sasuke was far too annoyed to appreciate the sound of it now.

“Shut up!” Sasuke said angrily, furious that the boy had gone so far as to poke him and taking a step back. This trip was certainly not going the way he had envisioned it would.

“Hey, what’s your name? I’m Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki.” The boy, Naruto, suddenly asked, his voice eager and loud and all too cheerful sounding in a place where Sasuke had only ever heard sadness.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke decided there was no harm in answering a question. Besides, his mother said it was rude to ignore someone when they were asking you a question. “Hn. Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Sasuke huh? Well, pleased to meet you Sasuke!” Naruto stuck out his hand and Sasuke stared at his smiling face and then down at the hand. Slowly, he extended his own hand forward and was surprised when the Naruto’s hand closed around his in the heartiest handshake he had ever received. His hand was so warm, and for some reason it made Sasuke feel safe. He didn’t know why, it just did.

Releasing Sasuke’s hand from his unexpectedly strong grip, Naruto grinned, and once again Sasuke thought about the similarity it held to a fox. It was strange, yet it suited Naruto somehow.

“Hey Sasuke, you wanna come play with me?” Sasuke blinked at the question, caught a bit off guard by Naruto’s willingness to play with him even though they had only just met.

“Where?” Sasuke asked, looking around the corridor for a place where the two could play without getting in the road. Not that Sasuke would say yes, he was just curious.

“Come back with me to my room, I have heaps of cool stuff in there! Come on!” Naruto took hold of his hand again and started tugging on it, trying to pull Sasuke down the corridor and further from wherever he was at the moment.

“W-Wait! My mother is probably wondering where I am. I should get back–” Sasuke dug his heels in, and looked around frantically. He didn’t want his mother to worry, and he didn’t want to miss out on saying goodbye to Itachi before they left. Now he just had to turn back around and–

“Where exactly am I?”

Sasuke stared around at the unfamiliar floor, the foreign objects and furniture in the room shaking his confidence that he knew what he was doing. Naruto stared at him, head tilted and a curious expression in his eyes. Sasuke just glared and Naruto suddenly smiled which confused Sasuke to no end. This boy was certainly strange, no doubt about it.

“You’re on the third floor. Which floor is your mum on?”

Blinking in surprise the boy actually knew where they were, he was silent a few seconds before remembering Naruto had asked a question.

“The second.”

“What room?”

Sasuke blanked. He had seen the room number countless times before, had walked past it and looked right at it. But now, for the life of him, he couldn’t quite put his finger on the right number.

“Uh…30 something? I can’t remember.”

“No worries! I know this place like the back of my hand! I can get you back to your mum no problem!”

Naruto shot him a bright smile and thumbs up, and Sasuke felt his hopes heighten. Maybe this boy, Naruto, wasn’t as stupid as he first thought. Squaring his shoulders as he had seen his father do so many times before, he looked at Naruto and nodded once.

“Okay, then lets go.”

However when Sasuke made to move forward, he found his movement stilted by an unpredictably strong grip on his arm. He spun around to see Naruto looking at him, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and Sasuke narrowed his in retaliation.

“But first, you have to do something for me.”

Sasuke tried to shrug his arm away from Naruto, but the blonde wouldn’t budge. Sighing, Sasuke pushed some of his black hair out of his eyes and said, “What?”

“Come play with me.”

The blue eyes sparkled at him, and Sasuke had to look away because he didn’t want to be rude and stare. They were just…so deep. Like they could see into Sasuke’s body, he felt strange. No one ever looked into his eyes at school, but this boy – Naruto – was staring straight at him without a second thought. It unnerved him a little, because no one ever paid attention to him like that. Not even the stupid girls who were always trying to catch his gaze. This was…different.

“Come on, I promise you I will definitely take you back to your mum when we’re done. And Naruto Uzumaki always keeps his promises!” A bright grin took over Naruto’s lips as he stuck out his thumb in front of Sasuke.

He looked at Naruto’s face for a moment, and then looked around the room, then down in the direction towards his mother. Once again his gaze was back on Naruto, who was still grinning at him. Well, Naruto hadn’t been as annoying as he first thought. And he did sort of bump into him as well, so maybe he should do something nice in return. Mother always told him one good turn deserves another, or something like that. Though he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, he decided to just go with it.

“Okay.” Sasuke nodded in agreement, and if it was possible Naruto smiled even wider. His eyes were wide and surprised, but he didn’t hesitate. Not for a second. Tightening his hold on Sasuke’s arm, he spun around and began parading off down the corridor.

“Follow me!” The blonde called over his shoulder excitably, and Sasuke stumbled as he tried to find his feet and keep pace with the blonde. Soon they were running down the corridor, and despite the nurses and Sasuke yelling to stop and slow down, Naruto only smiled cheerfully and ran faster. Sasuke thought the boy might have been crazy, but he couldn’t deny the way his own body tingled with excitement.

Wherever Naruto went, Sasuke got the feeling it would be an adventure.


	2. He Lives In A Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again~ 
> 
> Another update on another fic woooooo go me! \o/ I feel so productive gosh this is awesome! Anyway, hope you guys like it aannndd you may begin!

Twelve Years Old

“Quit being such a goddamn bore, teme! You’re more boring than I am, and I’m sitting in a bed!”

Sasuke looked up from his book over at the grinning face of Naruto Uzumaki and scowled. “Dobe, I have to read this book for English, I can’t help it.”

“Well read it some other time, not when you’re in the company of Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto declared boldly, voice portraying much more strength and power than Naruto’s body was currently capable of.

“I have other work to do at home, you know.” Sasuke felt the need to add, since Naruto didn’t go to school and he couldn’t know what it was like to have things like homework assessments and deadlines. 

“You’re too damn organised for your own good, teme. And when you’re with your best friend you should make the most of it.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto in retaliation stuck his tongue out at him. 

Ever since that fateful meeting four years ago Sasuke had, amazingly, become the best friend of Naruto Uzumaki. He still remembered that very same afternoon, when they had finished playing and Naruto returned him safe and sound to his mother and brother, who were both frantic and freaking out over his brief disappearance – for which he got a harsh scolding for later on.

=Flashback=

“Hey Sasuke, will you be my best friend?” Naruto looked at him, held onto his hand, so tightly. 

Sasuke looked at their joined hands. He had never held hand with anyone besides his mother before. A hand the same size as his own which fit so neatly within his own, not too big, not too small. A hand that was gripping his own with the kind of tightness he did with his mother when he was afraid. 

“I don’t have to be yours, but can you be mine? Please?”

Sasuke had never had a best friend before. Actually he had never even had a friend before. And this boy just suddenly announced he wanted to be Sasuke’s friend, no, his best friend. For some reason it made something warm flow through him. It was weird, and he had never felt it before, but it made him feel happy.

“Hn. I guess we can be friends.” Sasuke said, and he wondered if a face could actually split in half because the smile that took over Narutos face was the widest he had ever seen. Nobody had ever smiled so widely at Sasuke before, and it made him a little embarrassed as Naruto waved goodbye and Sasuke went inside to his mum and older brother. 

=End flashback=

And just like that he became Naruto’s best friend. He had come again the next day to visit Itachi and Naruto in the hospital. And when he had walked into Naruto’s room that afternoon the hug the blonde had bombarded him with was so strong it made him tumble backwards and land on his bottom, Naruto following along with him. He had scowled, but Naruto had just grinned blindingly and laughed loudly. And they had played together every day after that. 

Raising a sceptical eyebrow, Sasuke didn’t look up from his book as he said, “Aren’t you supposed to be resting? Just calm down a little dobe, before you break something.”

“Shut up, Sasuke! I’m fine! All I need is some fresh air and to get out of this stupid hospital!” Naruto said agitatedly, yet he didn’t make a move to get out of bed. 

Probably because he knew if he did Sasuke would give him the Uchiha Death Glare and physically force him to lie back down. It had happened before when Naruto had actually questioned Sasuke about whether he would actually do it. Despite Naruto’s general zealousness, Sasuke still had the upper hand when it came to strength. That fact often led to a lot of sulking on Naruto’s part. 

Finding out about Naruto’s illness was something that he had taken a long time in firstly understanding and then secondly accepting. Naruto had told him he was sick, but Sasuke had never realised he had been that kind of sick. The blonde had no idea in how he contracted the illness, only that he had it ever since he was eight years old. 

Learning about cancer was an experience Sasuke wished he never had to learn about, because when he knew what that word meant and heard it again associated with Naruto and also his brother, Sasuke hadn’t been able to speak for a week. They had learnt about cancer in class; how it ate away at the body, diseased the cells and was at the current stage incurable, the two most notable treatments to lessen its extent being those of radiation therapy and chemotherapy. 

Hearing those words always drew Sasuke’s attention, always caused a shiver of dread to course through him. He knew full well just how damaging the effects of those treatments could be, both on Itachi and Naruto. It hurt seeing his brother in so much pain, but he held it together better than Naruto did. Itachi was mentally strong, so even if his body was weakened his mind more than made up for it. The fact that Naruto’s was Sasuke’s age made the young Uchiha cringe. Many times Sasuke had walked in to find Naruto crying because he wanted it all to stop. Or sleeping because he was so exhausted from the constant strain it had on his body. But the worst thing was when Naruto would tremble with pain, hurrying to find a bag or bucket to throw up into and Sasuke would help however he could, even though nothing he did seemed to work. Sasuke hated feeling so helpless at something for the first time in his life. 

Sasuke sighed, placing a bookmark in his novel and shoving it inside his small backpack he always bought when he went to visit Naruto.

“You’re so impatient, dobe.” Sasuke admonished, smoothing out the creases in his shorts as he stood up and walked over to look outside the window into the hospital hallway. It looked like it was clear of any nurses or doctors, so now would be the moment. 

“Huh? What are you on about now, bastard?” Naruto asked, craning his neck up from his place on the bed as if to see what Sasuke was currently seeing. 

Turning around, Sasuke walked back over to his chair and picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, checking the time as he did so, “I’m gonna sneak you out.”

Naruto’s face froze, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock. “R-Really? We-We’re going outside?”

Being a cancer patient, Naruto didn’t get many chances to go outside the hospital to visit places. His parents had died a month or so after Naruto had been diagnosed, and it was thanks to their inheritance that Naruto was still able to undergo his therapy. Naruto had a guardian, but Sasuke had only met him once when he was ten years old. His name was Jiraya, and he was away the majority of the year writing his novels and earning more and more money to go towards Naruto’s treatment. He only came back to visit for a week on Naruto’s birthday and two weeks during Christmas. But other than that, Naruto was alone in the hospital. 

That was why, as he had stated many times to Sasuke, their friendship was so important to him. 

“It makes me feel like I’m just a normal kid, y’know? You were my first real friend.” Naruto had said to him one afternoon, when it was raining outside and Sasuke had come to visit with a thermos full of his mother’s hot chocolate to share with Naruto. 

Sasuke visited the hospital a lot more often now, due to Itachi and Naruto being there. And honestly, they were the two people that Sasuke felt the closest to in his life. 

“Yeah, you said you wanted to go and see the cherry blossom trees in bloom right? Well I know a place where there are heaps of them.”

Sasuke had discovered the small park during one of his after-school walks, full of cherry blossom trees in bloom. He knew instantly that Naruto would love to see them and made it a mission of his to make it so. Though Naruto loved it when Sasuke would show him photographs, Sasuke wanted Naruto to see for himself. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, seemingly stuck in awe, and when Sasuke was about to open his mouth to speak the blonde had pulled back his sheets and was standing, “Let’s go!”

“Wait! Are you sure you’re not due for any check-ups? Are the nurses coming in to see you soon? I don’t want to get you into trouble.” Sasuke said hurriedly, getting ever more flustered as Naruto raced into the bathroom to get dressed into normal clothes. 

“It’ll be fine, Sasuke. Stop being such a worrier.” Naruto called out from inside the bathroom, and Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed. 

“I am not a worrier! I just think ahead instead of charging in blindly!”

The door burst open and there was Naruto, dressed in his favourite (horrid in Sasuke’s opinion) orange jeans and a white t-shirt with a ramen cup printed on the front. Sasuke had gotten him that for Naruto’s last birthday, and the blonde had been so ecstatic he wore it any chance he got. 

“Well, you’re gonna have to learn how to do that if you wanna keep up with me!” Naruto declared with a cheeky grin on his face as he walked out the door carelessly, like he was a visitor taking his leave. 

Sasuke gaped after him for a moment before running after him, “Hey, wait up idiot!” 

They both walked into a crowded elevator – because it would seem less suspicious if two boys were out in an elevator with a bunch of people rather than on their own – and waited until it hit ground level before they took off. Sasuke walked up to sign his name out of the visitor list, and he gave Naruto a look that told him to follow his lead. So after Sasuke finished Naruto took the pen and pretended to scrawl something across the visitor side; it wouldn’t be lying because Naruto wasn’t technically leaving the hospital, because he never signed out. 

Then the two of them walked out of the doors and into the city of Konoha.

“Oh man, I can’t believe we’re doing this! This is gonna be great!” Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, his pace quick and eager even though he had no idea where he was going.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Yes, but don’t push yourself too much dobe. If you’re not feeling good just tell me and we’ll go back.”

Naruto punched him in the arm, and said indignantly, “Teme! You’re still worrying! Cut it out! You’re ruining the fun!”

Scowling, Sasuke rubbed at his arm and grumbled under his breath, “Moron, I’m being responsible and fun. I can be both.”

Laughing out loud, Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled, “Yeah, you’re heaps of fun Sasuke. The guy who studies chemistry for fun.”

Sasuke glared, “It’s interesting if you understand it! All the formulas are so unique and–”

“You’re such a nerd, Sasuke. You should play more video games, try and be normal for once ya know?” Naruto laughed again and crossed his arms up over his head, the perfect picture of carefreeness. 

“Shut it, idiot! Who asked for your opinion anyway!?” Sasuke glowered, and he could tell Naruto was trying to hold back more laughter. The damn moron.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Sasuke. You’re not a nerd.” Naruto said reassuringly, patting him on the shoulder.

Sasuke looked away, appeased. “Hn.”

“You’re a huge nerd!”

“Naruto!”

It was strange how easily Naruto could get him riled up. Sasuke was a reserved person, keeping his emotions in check the majority of the time. But whenever the rambunctious blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki was involved Sasuke’s emotions became unpredictable to everyone, including himself. It should irritate Sasuke to no end, and don’t get him wrong it does. But, Sasuke just couldn’t stay mad at Naruto no matter how hard he tried. 

Eventually they came to the turnoff to the small park, and Sasuke guided Naruto in the right direction as the blonde didn’t really know the city well. Naruto gave an audible gasp as the cherry blossom trees came into view, and Sasuke looked to the side with a small smirk, watching his friend’s reaction. 

Naruto was staring at the pink flowers littering the ground and tree branches with his blue eyes wide, and started walking forward towards them. When he reached the closest tree he reached up and picked a flower off the lowest branch and held it up close to his face. 

Joining him, Sasuke looked up at the little flowers and then over at Naruto. It was definitely a better reaction than a measly picture would ever bring to Naruto’s face. A small smile was curling Naruto’s lips, a different smile to his big ones he showed to a lot of people. This smile was a special one that always made Sasuke want to smile too when he saw it. It meant Naruto was really happy about something, and the fact Sasuke had managed to bring that smile out of hiding made his chest flutter. 

“They’re beautiful.” Naruto smiled gently, the wind blowing softly through his hair causing his blonde locks to ruffle. Sasuke stared for a moment before realising that he was staring and turned his head to the side abruptly, attempting to hide his now flushed cheeks.

“Yeah.” Sasuke replied half-heartedly, distracted from the weird thoughts forming in his head. 

Finally turning back towards Naruto, Sasuke’s eyes widened when he saw the blonde swaying on the spot. Swiftly wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist, Sasuke steadied Naruto so as not to let him fall.

Blue eyes flickered open and looked up to Sasuke, and then they looked away, but not before Sasuke caught the shame present in them.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, and when he regained his balance he moved to sit over on a nearby bench. 

Sasuke followed after him, taking a seat beside his usually cheerful best friend who was frowning and not looking at him.

“Dobe, why did you apologise? It’s weird.” Naruto’s head whipped up to look at him, but Sasuke kept the same stoic expression he always wore. 

Admittedly Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that Naruto was feeling bad and Sasuke wanted to make that feeling go away. He never was good at comforting others, always ending up speaking too harshly or acting too awkward. But for Naruto he would try. He would always try again and again for Naruto. 

“What?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. 

“You never apologise for being annoying any other time, so why are you starting now? You weren’t even being annoying for once, I don’t get it.” 

Sasuke was lying. He did get it. He knew how Naruto thought of himself as a burden sometimes, ruining things because he was stuck behind the confines of his illness. It was as if Naruto didn’t even realise he pushed well beyond his confines as it was. Sasuke had seen it himself; the way Naruto was always moving, always doing something. Even after undergoing surgery or chemotherapy, Naruto never lost his spirit that was so uniquely his. That was why he hated it when his best friend would get this way, and he would do whatever thing he could in a bid to make him forget all about it. 

“S-Sasuke,” Naruto was looking at him like he was crazy, and Sasuke hoped against hope that he hadn’t said anything wrong. Even though he liked to tease and taunt Naruto to no end, if he ever made the blonde truly upset Sasuke felt like a dead weight was lodged in the pit of his stomach, and his throat would become clogged making it hard to swallow. 

Sighing, Sasuke reached out a hand and tugged at Naruto’s fringe, something he had done ever since they were young and that was the only way he could get the blonde’s attention.

“Dobe, quit ruining all the fun. Don’t make me recite the Periodic Table.” Sasuke warned, looking straight into those azure orbs and ignoring the slight perspiration of his palms. 

Naruto just stared at him, speechless. Then, slowly, a smile stretched Naruto’s lips. It kept stretching them and stretching them until he was smiling that Naruto-smile no one else could ever pull off. 

“That really would kill all the chances of fun we have left.” Naruto said, voice rising from sadness into a lighter, happier tone. 

Sasuke smirked, letting go of Naruto’s hair and unzipping his backpack, fishing inside and withdrawing a chocolate bar and an apple. 

“Is that–!?” Naruto asked excitedly, eyeing the chocolate bar with a hunger in his eyes that made Sasuke snicker.

“Mum won’t miss one. Here.” Sasuke had barely extended his hand before Naruto had snatched the bar and was already in the process of ripping the paper open.

“Thank you so much Shaskay!” Naruto’s mouth was full of chocolate and caramel as he spoke and it made Sasuke narrow his eyes before jabbing his blonde friend in the ribs lightly.

“Usuratonkachi, chew with your mouth closed.” He ordered, and Naruto obliged and then grinned sunnily at Sasuke.

Sasuke merely glanced at him before taking a bite out of his apple, not a fan of sweets. Naruto was definitely an annoyance no matter how you looked at it. But Sasuke would admit that he preferred when Naruto was a happy annoyance who wouldn’t stop smiling. 

They sat together, eating their snacks and looking at the flower trees for a long while. When they finished, Naruto had enough energy to get up and walk over to look at the trees again, and he persuaded Sasuke to let him stow some away in his backpack so he could have them in his room. Once that was over they decided to start the short trek back to the hospital – that was also why Sasuke wanted to take Naruto, since it was so close to the hospital itself.

When they arrived back Sasuke signed back in as a visitor and Naruto pretended to do the same, and they made their way back up the elevator to Naruto’s room without a hitch.

“We actually pulled it off! We’re totally badass!” Naruto exclaimed, giggling a little at the end as he went back into the bathroom to change to his hospital scrubs. 

“Hn, you’re lucky I’m so careful dobe. It’s thanks to me that we made it there and back undetected.” Sasuke set his backpack down and went about removing all the cherry blossoms he had carefully packed away, putting them on Naruto’s windowsill and his bedside table. 

They still had their scent and Sasuke knew Naruto would love that. Just like Sasuke, Naruto loathed the distinct smell associated with hospitals, and the two of them used whatever they could to bring a new and different smell to his room when one would fade away.

“Ha! Yeah right, Sasuke! If it wasn’t for my awesomeness you wouldn’t have even left the room until like two hours had passed.” Naruto yelled back teasingly, and Sasuke glared at the closed door.

“I am not a worrier.” He mumbled to himself, taking a seat on his usual chair and picking out his book again. He would stay a little longer, his mum wouldn’t mind if he stayed ten or fifteen minutes more.

“Yes you are.” Naruto said, walking out of the bathroom and plonking back down into his unmade bed. Naruto said he made it a point to never make it, because hospital beds were ‘too damn neat and tidy all the time’ according to Naruto. Sasuke personally thought it was just the blonde’s general laziness, because Naruto could be a sloth when he wanted to be. 

“Shut up, idiot.” Ever the blunt one, Sasuke leaned back in his chair and flipped the page in his book, trying to tune out Naruto’s chuckling in the background.

After a while of silence, Naruto said, “Hey, Sasuke.” 

Looking up at hearing his name, Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow, “What is it?”

All of a sudden the usual confidence Naruto displayed shrunk as he looked down at his sheets, fiddling with a stray thread nervously, “Thanks for uh, doing that today.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, and he didn’t say anything. When Naruto heard no response he looked up and met Sasuke’s gaze. They stared at each other for a minute, then a sheepish smile stole over Naruto’s lips.

“You made my day really fun after all.”

Blinking quickly, Sasuke looked back down at his book, hoping that the heat he felt in his cheeks was not actually visible. What was up with that idiot? Looking at him like that and saying such things? It made Sasuke want to punch but not at the same time and it was so frustrating. 

He looked up, eyes soft as he murmured, “You’re welcome, Naruto.” 

But in the end, he could never stay mad at Naruto. And Sasuke was more than okay with that, so long as Naruto kept on smiling like he was right now.


	3. He Is The Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slithers out of my study hole* So here I am, back again my fellow fic readers! My finals are nearly over, I only have one exam to go!! \^.^/ Soo during my free time I thought I would update my poor lil fic here, it's been so long! (And don't worry, my other two ongoing fics will be updated soon as well ;3;) Enjoy!

_Sixteen Years Old_

“Sakura won’t go to the dance with me,” Naruto said as he frowned, turning his gaze towards the window, “She said she already promised the old hag she’s help with the preparations for this big important surgery she has on that night.”

The cancer ward was holding a dance night for the patients, similar to a prom or formal of sorts. Naruto had been buzzing about it for a while, and how excited he was to finally have a normal teen experience. The blonde was home-schooled, or rather, hospital-schooled. It was rare that Naruto was out of the hospital, and whenever he was it was only short-lived. Since the blonde lived alone – his guardian, Jiraya, constantly on the road earning money for his expensive treatment – Sasuke would sometimes study with him and visit as often as he could.

Currently, they were sitting in the cafeteria, where Sasuke had yet again smuggled some proper food in to eat lunch with Naruto. Sasuke was dressed in his school uniform, having left to eat his lunch off-campus, and Naruto was dressed in grey sweatpants and an orange t-shirt. The blonde was adamant that he would wear the hospital scrubs as little as possible, and avoided them at all costs.

“That’s unfortunate.” Sasuke remarked idly, joining Naruto in his gaze out the window as he took a sip from his iced tea. Truthfully he didn’t like Sakura all that much. Not when he had initially met her, and even less so after learning of the crush Naruto harboured for her. For some reason, that never sat well with him.

“Now I can’t go to the dance at all! And I already picked out my clothes everything!” Crossing his arms over his chest, Sasuke watched as Naruto’s back physically slouched, and he swore he saw a pout on his lips as well.

“There must be someone who can go with you,” Sasuke leaned his elbows on his knees, racking his brains for a girl, any girl at all, that Naruto could escort to this stupid thing. “What about, oh, what’s her name? The one that always stutters a lot?”

“You mean Hinata?” Naruto swung his head lazily over in Sasuke’s direction, and judging from the look on his face he was less than enthusiastic about the suggestion.

Sasuke shrugged in suggestion, “Yeah, what about her? She likes you, doesn’t she?”

Waving a hand in the air, Naruto shook his head causing his fringe to fall into his eyes, which he then pushed back behind his ear, “She’s already going with her dumbass best friend, that Dog-Breath Kiba.” Naruto scowled at the name, adjusting his position on the ground.

Sasuke frowned, then knitted his brows together tightly as he considered other options, “Oh. Well…what about Shizune?”

“What the hell!? She’s like, double my age! Maybe even triple! Ugh, how could even say that you bastard!? And she’s a nurse!” Naruto outburst, crinkling his face up like he had just smelt rotten eggs.

Glaring at his best friend, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest defensively, thinking bitterly how Sakura was a nurse as well but Naruto had no qualms about asking her out.

“At least I’m pitching. If you don’t like my ideas then why don’t you come up with something then?”

Just then a contemplative expression formed on Naruto’s face, and the blonde was silent for a while, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Sasuke looked puzzled, but otherwise didn’t say anything either. At times like this it was best not to interrupt the blonde, he wouldn’t listen anyway,

Eventually, Naruto glanced over in Sasuke’s direction, then glanced away whilst rubbing the back of his neck, “Ah…no, no forget it.”

“What is it?” Sasuke prompted, curiousity piqued as he observed the odd behaviour of his best friend.

Shaking his head, Naruto shovelled a fork full of pork and rice into his mouth and said in between chewing, “No, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

His eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the disgusting habit the idiot had never managed to shake, Sasuke poked his pointer finger into Naruto’s whiskered cheek and demanded, “Naruto, tell me.”

Pulling a half-frown, half-pout expression, Naruto swallowed the rest of what was in his mouth and said, “Well…I mean, it-it was just a passing thought, okay? Nothing more.”

“Just spit it out would you?” Sasuke drawled impatiently and Naruto showed him a brief scowl.

“I thought, maybe, you could come too. Like, we could go together.” The blonde stated, peeking up at Sasuke through his fringe in an almost shy manner.

Except for the slight widening of his eyes, Sasuke didn’t say anything. Was Naruto asking him out the way he would ask out a girl? Like, on a _date_? The very thought of going on a date with Naruto caused a wave of butterflies to flutter inside his stomach, and he had to fight back the blush that was trying to appear.

“I mean, you were gonna come anyway, so I just thought it would save bothering anyone else with it.” Naruto blabbered, his nervousness coming through as he looked at Sasuke, whilst Sasuke was looking down at the table.

It wasn’t that Sasuke didn’t want to go – it was the fact that he _did_ that was making him anxious. A part of him knew his relationship with Naruto comprised more than just feelings of mere friendship – on his side at least. He had never had a romantic relationship before, so he had never really considered being into guys. But this wasn’t just a guy, it was Naruto. He made Sasuke feel like it didn’t matter to show his emotions every once and a while, to actually let his walls down and let people in.

“Just forget it. Really Sasuke, it wasn’t like I was serious or anything.” Naruto’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see his best friend picking at his food rather dejectedly.

“Okay.” Sasuke said, no hesitation in his tone.

Naruto fumbled with his fork as his piercing gaze returned to Sasuke, “Huh?”

“I’ll go to the dance with you.”

“Y-You will? Seriously?” Naruto’s blue eyes brightened, and Sasuke hid a smile by bringing his iced tea to his lips once more and swallowing down some of the delicious liquid.

“Dobe, do I say things without a reason?” He questioned as soon as he had finished, and Naruto just stared at him, stunned.

“Sasuke…” Then, one of those smiles that set off the damn butterflies in Sasuke’s tummy appeared on the idiot’s face as he murmured, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Sasuke shrugged, leaning back in his carelessly and ignoring the irregular beating of his heart when Naruto smiled at him.

Later on that night, Sasuke returned to the hospital, except he was much more formally dressed. He didn’t have any suits – he wasn’t into family business as his father was. So he had worn a navy blue cotton shirt that he had folded up to his elbows, a black vest worn over the top and matching skinny jeans worn on his lower half, along with freshly polished dress shoes. Needless to say he had caused many heads to roll when he walked past, and he knew it too. It wasn’t as if he flaunted his looks, but when the occasion arose he wouldn’t ignore them.

As he stepped out of the elevator, having arrived at the cancer ward, his eyes were assaulted with bright colours everywhere. Colourful streamers were hanging from the ceiling, and a balloon of a different colour was tied to each patient’s door as well as groups that were tied to chairs, poles – anywhere really. There was nothing bare or bland in sight.

“Hello, Sasuke. It’s good to see you.” Spinning around Sasuke saw Shizune standing behind him, dressed in her nurse uniform as she held out a rubber wristband to him, “You just need to wear this so we can identify you as a guest.”

Taking the wristband, Sasuke placed it over his right wrist, “How did you know I was–”

Sasuke didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Shizune gave a tinkly laugh, “Naruto is very excited about tonight, lets just leave it at that.”

Pursing his lips tightly and cursing the faint blush he felt fill his cheeks, he nodded at her and turned around, making his way down the hall to the main visiting area.

It had been transformed as well, with numerous tables set up with platters of food and jugs of different soft drinks and juices covering every inch of them. A disco ball hung in the centre, and Sasuke just had to smirk at that. He was almost certain he knew who was responsible for that one.

“Hey, Sasuke! Guess who didn’t wear orange!” A loud, familiar voice called out to him across the floor, and he rolled his eyes as his gaze fell upon Naruto.

The blonde was dressed in dark blue wash jeans, with a red, black and white checker pattern shirt that was also rolled up to his elbows. Sasuke actually smiled when he looked down and saw Naruto’s ratty, black converse shoes on his feet. He supposed some things never changed.

“Hn, what a surprise. You still look like an idiot though.” Sasuke said as he walked over to meet Naruto, lying through his teeth because the truth was his heart beat was racing when he laid eyes on his best friend.

“Heh, says you. Nice stain, bastard.” Naruto teased, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and resisted for all of ten seconds before he quickly looked down and sighed in relief when no sigh of a stain was found.

He felt Naruto’s finger tap under his chin and as soon as he looked up was met with a wide, cheeky grin. Sasuke glowered and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t sulk, ‘Suke.” Naruto smiled at him, but Sasuke kept his gaze off to the side, his tummy starting to feel funny, “Come on! You have to try this orange drink! I made it myself!”

Before he knew what was happened, Naruto was pulling him by the forearm to one of the tables where three jugs of the orange drink were set out. Naruto only let go of him once he had to start pouring the drink, which he did so with careful precision it almost made Sasuke laugh.

“I suppose you’re responsible for that thing up there as well.” Sasuke’s eyes travelled up to the disco ball once more, and he took the plastic cup Naruto had poured for him with a muttered, ‘Thanks’.

When Naruto had poured his own and taken a long sip from it, he grinned foxily and tilted his head to the side, “Well of course! What sort of dance doesn’t have a disco ball? That’s just wrong.”

Sasuke smirked and took his own sip, finding he actually didn’t mind the taste, “It’s also cliché, you moron.”

“Shut up, asshole. Everybody loves a good cliché now and again, including you.”

Choosing not to answer, Sasuke instead glanced around the room. There were a lot of patients out, and he noticed that girl, Hinata, was trying to dance with her grossly uncoordinated partner who Sasuke could only guess was Kiba.

“Is everyone here?” Sasuke heard himself asking, and Naruto gave him a sad smile.

“Well, those of us that could stand are here.” The blonde stated, and Sasuke felt something heavy drop in his stomach.

It was always so saddening to see those cancer patients who suffered it in the worst degree, it made him realise how unfair life was to just take people’s life like this. He would go with Naruto sometimes when he visited them – seeing as how Naruto knew practically every person who came into the cancer ward. Naruto was full of endless smiles and jokes, gaining energy from the energy he evoked in others. He was playful yet protective with the children, and was kind and understanding to the adults, no matter their age.

Yet, despite how he comforted them during their times of weakness and need, Naruto didn’t like people around him when he was having a particularly bad week. At first he would even reject Sasuke’s company, but the raven was just as stubborn as the blonde and eventually Naruto gave up in trying to get rid of Sasuke’s presence. He had seen Naruto at his worst, tubes and wires connected everywhere to him, his usually warm tanned skin pale and cold, throwing up countless times only to slump in exhaustion.

More than a few times Sasuke had fallen asleep beside Naruto, being there for him through the tremors and the pain.

“Hey, didn’t I tell you no sulking?” Naruto bumped his shoulder against Sasuke’s, a genuine smile on his face as they looked at each other.

Exhaling, Sasuke allowed the faintest smile to pass over his lips. _Damn you Naruto, why do you always put everyone before yourself?_

“The drink is too sweet.” Sasuke remarked, and held in another smile at Naruto’s spluttering.

“I thought you liked it!”

“Tch, as if. I was just sparing your feelings, but honesty is better right?” Sasuke shrugged and took another sip, making sure to show a look of distaste on his face despite how he didn’t find the drink so bad.

“You’re an asshole.” Naruto shoved him, but it was playful, and the corners of his mouth were already tilting upwards. “And just for that, I’m gonna make you dance now.”

All traces of amusement dropped from Sasuke’s face as he took a step back, “No. No dancing.”

Naruto’s smirk was sadistic as he took Sasuke’s plastic cup from his grip and placed it on the table and slipped his warm hand inside his pale one, “Oh yes, there will be dancing. Better prepare yourself, Uchiha.”

Needless to say, Sasuke was thoroughly embarrassed by his and Naruto’s dancing both.

As the time ticked on, and the night grew darker, the crowd eventually thinned out, leaving only a few patients and their guests left. Sasuke was one of said guests, and had retreated to the balcony to enjoy the view as Naruto was socialising with some of his friends. The raven-haired teen didn’t want to interrupt, he couldn’t just have Naruto to himself–

Mortified by his own thoughts, Sasuke ran a hand through his raven spikes and sighed.

“Now what’s all that sighing about? No need to fret,’Suke, I’m here!”

Jerking forward with the unexpected force of the slim arm around his shoulders, Sasuke glared side-ways at Naruto who was all smiles. In fact, Sasuke hadn’t seen him stop smiling the entire evening.

“I was enjoying the peace and quiet, why did you have to ruin it?” Sasuke muttered, even though they both knew it was just banter.

Naruto laughed, but didn’t say anything. For a while, there was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they looked out across the bright lights of the city.

“I’m really glad I went with you, Sasuke.” Naruto said to him all of a sudden, his voice sounding strange, in a way that Sasuke had never heard before.

Sasuke snorted, “Good to know I’m a feasible replacement for Sakura.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Naruto insisted, cobalt eyes steeling with determination fixed directly on Sasuke.

Turning his head sideways, Sasuke raised an eyebrow in obvious question of Naruto’s meaning. The blonde sighed, and shuffled closer on the balcony. So close that he could feel Naruto’s shoulder bumping against his own.

“I mean that…maybe, somewhere deep down I was hoping to go with you all along.” Naruto murmured, his voice taking on that strange quality from before.

When Sasuke turned around fully in question he was immediately met with the startling feeling of lips touching against his own. His first ever kiss. It shocked Sasuke; to the point where he couldn’t react or reciprocate. He just stood there dumbly; his eyes open and watching his best friend kiss him.

It was a short kiss, and Naruto was soon pulling away from him, his cheeks a little red. And like a chain reaction Sasuke’s cheeks reddened as well because he just kissed the guy he had known since he was eight years old. And what shocked Sasuke even further was that it felt sort of nice.

“W-Was that okay?” Naruto’s usually boisterous voice stammered nervously in his presence, an occurrence Sasuke could count on one hand. His best friend wasn’t the type to get embarrassed or shy, but when he did it was always amusing to behold.

Resisting the urge to flick his tongue out to lick his lips, Sasuke instead raised an eyebrow and scoffed, “Moron, you’re supposed to ask that _before_ you do something like this.” Although Sasuke had to admit that Naruto never really did have the best foresight – if any at all.

He watched as Naruto’s lips parted at his words, annoyed at himself because since that kiss he couldn’t stop thinking about lips, and blue eyes widened in realisation of a grave error.

“Oh. Oops.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke looked out across the expanse of land and sky mingling together from the hospital balcony. He knew what Naruto was trying to say, but he didn’t want to give in straight away. For some reason, he found it funny to keep the blonde on tenterhooks like this. Besides, he already knew how he felt about this. Sasuke had known for a while his feelings towards his goofy blonde friend had changed.

“But did you…I mean, how do you feel?” Yet Naruto still persisted, as Sasuke knew he would, and Sasuke smothered a smirk and placed a carefully blank expression upon his face – no longer blushing thank goodness.

“Exceptionally ordinary.” His suit-clad shoulders shrugged, and he could sense Naruto’s frustration, even the angry trembles coursing through his body, without even sparing him a glance.

“Bastard! Quit using that diversion tactic, I’m onto you! Just answer the damn question!” The rough voice cracked when he started yelling, indicative of his entrance into puberty and Sasuke hid another smug smirk.

He himself had transitioned into puberty with ease, his high voice maturing into a deeper tone without an issue. However this was not the case with Naruto, and Sasuke often poked fun at his voice. Sometimes it would even make him laugh when Naruto would speak because his voice would wobble all over the place.

“I didn’t…not like it.” Sasuke said carefully, still not looking at Naruto.

“You didn’t like it!?” Naruto exclaimed, his voice once again jumping up and down comically.

Sasuke breathed in silently, having gained much patience over the years with someone like Naruto as his closest friend, “No, I said that I…I didn’t _not_ like it.” He reiterated clearly. Surely Naruto would understand now.

“So you _not_ liked it!? What the hell! Why would you let me make a complete ass of myself you bastar–”

Sighing harshly, Sasuke unthinkingly grabbed both of Naruto’s cheeks and pulled him in close enough to reconnect their lips in another, more forceful kiss. And as his irritation dispersed, a warmer, lighter feeling took residence in Sasuke’s chest. His hands moved up of their own accord, and wound through blonde locks that he had never actually touched before. It was surprising to find they were soft, rather than scruffy as he had always thought they were.

He started a little when he felt the presence of two hands rest on his hips, and his eyes he hadn’t known he had closed opened to meet those of startling blue staring back at him. Sasuke felt his cheeks redden and he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t feel embarrassed anymore. Naruto was staring at him in such a way that Sasuke had never been stared at before; it made him feel uncharacteristically shy.

And that was the moment when Sasuke realised he was kissing Naruto. And that Naruto was kissing him back. He felt Naruto’s head tilt, gaining a better angle and pressing more firmly upon his lips. Sasuke followed his lead (because admittedly he had no idea what he was doing) and slanted his lips more solidly against the soft ones pressing against them.

It was as if everything else disappeared, and not a thought lay inside Sasuke’s head. All that mattered was Naruto.

They kissed for a moment longer before slowly, almost reluctantly, they pulled away from each other. When their lips no longer remained connected, Sasuke’s eyes once again opened and he watched as blonde eyelashes fluttered before opening to reveal azure orbs.

As the sensation of kissing faded, the reality of thought set in, and yet again (Sasuke was irritated with himself for the amount of times he had gotten embarrassed this night) a blush painted his cheeks a rosy pink which was reflected on Naruto’s whiskered cheeks.

“G-Guess that answers that question.” Naruto stuttered, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, and then a rare wide smile broke across his lips as quiet laughter fell from his mouth. He realised with a stunning clarity that he was happy. Sasuke was happy, being with Naruto.


	4. He Is Mine

_Twenty Years Old_

“So, how does it feel to be back at home?” Sasuke asked, his phone pressed to his ear as he walked briskly down the footpath.

A chuckle was heard on the other end of the line, “Better than I can put into words. Just knowing I don’t have to eat their food anymore is enough.”

Sasuke allowed himself a smile as he turned the corner, the big building of Konoha Hospital now in his sights as he stopped at the pedestrian crossing, waiting for the little man to turn green.

“I hope you’re taking things easy, there’s no need to get ahead of yourself. Just because you’re home now doesn’t mean you’re invincible.” He finished his sentence just as the green man lit up, and he strolled to the other side of the street, continuing his walk towards the hospital. A soft breeze was billowing the leaves in nearby trees, and ruffling his hair gently.

“You shouldn’t be worrying so much about me, I’m fine.” Sasuke could hear the affection laced in his tone, and he bit his lip for a moment.

“You’ll call me if you need anything, won’t you? If something is wrong, don’t feel like you should pretend it’s–”

“Sasuke, I’m telling you I’m okay. Really. But if I should for whatever reason require assistance, you’ll be the first person I’ll call.”

Releasing a breath, Sasuke stopped just outside near the garden out the front of the hospital. His wandering eyes landed on a butterfly, fluttering around the flowers with it’s delicate, ivory wings beating against the breeze that was still blowing.

“Please take care, Itachi.” He pleaded to his older brother, unable to help feeling concerned for him. Just a few weeks ago Itachi had been discharged, no longer required to stay within the hospital. His cancer was in remission, and the whole Uchiha family had never been so relieved. For Sasuke, he had been the most happy. Yet, he still worried over his brother’s condition. He couldn’t help it.

“I will.” A pause on the other end of the line, and Sasuke was about to hang up, when he heard Itachi softly add, “Say hello to Naruto for me.”

A slight pink stole over his cheeks, as it so often did whenever his brother liked to mention his relationship with Naruto. Sasuke could withstand taunts and teasing from just about anyone – except for Itachi, his mother, and yes, Naruto himself.

“Of course,” He muttered, and he could practically feel Itachi’s smile through the phone. That was when Sasuke decided it was time for him to go inside, so they exchanged goodbyes and he pocketed his phone, entering the hospital and signing his name as per usual. Once he had finished with that he went into the elevator and pushed the button for Naruto’s floor.

He and Naruto had been together for four years, and Sasuke had never felt as fulfilled and content with his life as he did in those four years. Being together with Naruto in such a way was amazing, even more so than being best friends, even though they were still best friends, this was just an entirely new and meaningful layer added to their relationship.

They had their fair share of fights, oh yes, that couldn’t be truer. A lot of the time it was involving Naruto’s illness, and the blonde’s almost reckless defiance of it at times. Sasuke had never yelled as much at one person as he did at Naruto. The blonde just made him so frustrated, so angry, the way he acted as if he was fine even though his body was so fragile. Even just the two of them arguing, when they got into it, was enough to exhaust the blonde sometimes. Sasuke just wanted Naruto to be safe, to be as healthy as he could be and Naruto just wanted to be normal, to be able to do things with Sasuke that ‘normal’ couples would do.

But Sasuke wouldn’t trade all their late night nights dates in Naruto’s hospital room with take-out pizza and fizzy drinks for all the candle-lit, romantic dinners at expensive restaurants in the world. He and Naruto made it work, it was hard, but the two of them made it work. They had confessed and made love to each other, and were very much in love. Sasuke’s family had expressed their happiness for him, and welcomed Naruto into the family as they always had, even more so now.

Naruto had been as thrilled as Sasuke had when the brunette had announced Itachi’s state of remission, and had been a supportive influence throughout it all to Sasuke. Though, as for the blonde’s own illness, things were not as positive.

Sasuke frowned as he stepped out of the elevator. Naruto’s cancer was a vicious thing, it never left him alone. The blonde was lucky to leave the place for two to three months in a year, sometimes even less. His immune system never lost nor gained any strength, and it always left Naruto exposed and vulnerable. So many times Naruto had tried to storm out of the place, just wanting to be free of all the chains holding him back.

But he never did. Through everything, Naruto never lost his hope. He had told Sasuke once that even if he died after going through all this, he wouldn’t regret a thing. His life wasn’t perfect, but Naruto made the most of what he had, and Sasuke knew that all the people Naruto had helped through his time at the hospital were testament to his ability to change people.

When Sasuke walked into Naruto’s room, he instantly felt a difference in the air. Naruto was lying down in his bed again. He had been doing that a lot lately. For the past month Naruto had lost a lot of his usual energy, and was more often than not lying down in the bed rather than up and wandering through the hospital.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke strode over to the bed and looked down at the blonde and smiled. He was sleeping. Naruto always looked so peaceful when he slept, compared to his rambunctious and vivacious personality when he was awake.

Fluttering lids opened to reveal crystal blue eyes and when they met with Sasuke’s obsidian orbs Naruto let a sleepy smile fall into place. Reaching out his hand, Sasuke immediately took hold of it in his own and gave it a squeeze. Naruto squeezed back. His hands were warm. Still so warm, as they had been all those years ago.

“Hi ‘Suke. Back so soon huh? Lucky me.” Naruto’s voice was still drowsy but Sasuke knew the blonde was fully awake. The way his eyes watched Sasuke, the way his hand kept its strong hold on Sasuke’s, it all showed him that. He never ignored Sasuke. He always gave him his full attention, no matter what.

“Like I’d be anywhere else.” Sasuke replied softly, and that made Naruto’s smile widen as he closed his eyes, and Sasuke suddenly heard his heart beat very loud in his ears.

Naruto snorted weakly, “Right, because I’m the only person who could put up with your bullshit.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke allowed a smirk to touch his lips, “Obviously, you’re the only person I know who was idiotic enough to try.”

“Guess I’m an idiot then. But still, meeting you that day was one of the best decisions I’ve made in my life. I don’t think I was an idiot that day.” Naruto turned his head to give him another tired yet warming smile, and Sasuke subconsciously squeezed the hand holding his tighter.

“Hey, Sasuke. Could you do something for me?” The blonde asked in a scratchy voice, shifting under the covers into a more comfortable position.

Inclining his head, Sasuke leaned in closer, “What is it?”

Closing his eyes, Naruto said, “Could you lie with me?”

Pretending to debate over the request, he hummed for a short moment before answering, “Fine.”

Sasuke stood up out of his chair, and in doing so broke his hold on Naruto’s hand. Shuffling over to one side of the bed, Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who looked back. Then, Sasuke crawled up onto the bed, lying on top of it beside Naruto. He rested his head against the pillow, and shifted a bit to get into a comfortable position.

Then, he looked to the side, and was caught in a cerulean gaze. Those blue orbs were looking at Sasuke, so intently, so deeply, that Sasuke felt a little embarrassed. But he kept on looking into them. Because once you were caught by those eyes, it was very difficult to escape.

The moment however was ruined when Naruto started hacking and coughing up blood, and Sasuke reacted instantly. Reaching over Naruto for the tissue box, he handed two to Naruto while he took one and began to wipe the blood off the tanned hands.

“You don’t want to touch me. I’m disgusting.” Naruto said bluntly, moving his hand out of Sasuke’s reach.

Frowning, Sasuke reached across Naruto’s chest and pulled the hand he had yanked away closer again. Taking the warm hand in his own, Sasuke let his eyes close slowly as he brought the hand up to his lips, brushing them against tanned knuckles.

“Don’t say stupid things, idiot.” Sasuke whispered, opening his eyes and bringing Naruto’s hand up to rest against his cheek.

“Sasuke…” Naruto murmured, his thumb now stroking back and forth over Sasuke’s cheek.

The two lay down again, and Sasuke kept their hands linked together. Naruto seemed to appreciate the gesture, as he moved his fingers so they intertwined with Sasuke’s own.

Crawling atop Naruto, Sasuke spread his legs apart and settled in between them neatly. They always fit together so well.

“You really want to do it in a hospital bed.” Naruto murmured, but still ran his hands along Sasuke’s thighs and Sasuke cast his gaze downwards to meet with those unfitting sullen blue eyes.

“No, I don’t. But I want to have sex with you, so I’ll take it anywhere.” Sasuke answered back, and didn’t say anything more when Naruto lifted his head up and captured his lips in a firm kiss.

Their clothes were pulled down, around and up, moved aside, out of the way as skin met contact with skin. Hot kisses were left sizzling on his neck, as Sasuke nipped along the strong jawline, arms wrapped around his middle and his hands entangled in that bright, blonde hair. Wandering fingers circled his entrance, and not for the first time Sasuke was grateful of the ready supply of lubrication liquids within the room.

The fingers twisted and teased, and his hands worked along the thick shaft of his lover, the excitement burning intensely between them – as it always did. It was as if they worked in tandem, for at the same moment those talented fingers pushed against that spot, Naruto had been worked to full capacity under Sasuke’s touch.

He lowered himself down, letting tan hands guide his hips along and melting under their touch. When Naruto was firmly encased within him, Sasuke let his eyes fall closed and began to regulate his breathing so as not to become so enamoured with the pain.

“Move with me, ‘Suke.” Naruto’s voice whispered up to him, and Sasuke moaned as he followed the long, languid rolls of the tan hips below him.

“You’re my one and only, you know that?” Sasuke focused his dazed eyes upon the man below him, meeting those striking cobalt eyes filled with lust and love, “I could never love anyone else as much, as deeply, as this.” To demonstrate his point Naruto lifted his hips up from the mattress and thrust with as much strength as he could muster up into Sasuke, who threw his head back and let out a shuddering breath.

“My one and only,” Sasuke repeated breathlessly, leaning over so that their foreheads pressed together intimately, his essence spurting out in erotic ribbons across Naruto’s chest, and shortly after Naruto’s own essence filled him deeply.

He found he took to the words quite well. They encapsulated his feelings towards Naruto in a way that no other words could. And they were true, so desperately, devastatingly true that he couldn’t deny them even if he wanted to. Not now, not ever.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Naruto smiled at him, and leaned up so closely that their noses nuzzled against each other and their lips lay on top of one another innocently.

Sasuke said nothing more as he stared into warm azure eyes. Naruto said nothing more either. All words had been spoken, all thoughts exchanged. Now, they were simply enjoying the pure moments of being in the other’s presence. Promptly, Sasuke cleaned up the messes they had made, and made sure to leave no evidence behind. He ran a warm cloth over Naruto’s chest, enjoying the soft moans of satisfaction from the gentle attention. A smile, and then the clothes were put back on, with Sasuke lying down beside Naruto once more.

“You know, a lotta times I think saying that I love you just isn’t enough,” Naruto’s voice was low, adopting that husky quality it had after they made love, “It doesn’t nearly say all what I want to say of how I feel about you.”

Unashamedly snuggling in closer to his lover, Sasuke released a contented sigh, “You don’t need to tell me that, idiot. I already know.”

Oh yes, he knew very well how Naruto felt, and what he meant by those words. Sasuke knew because he too felt the same way. There was just no word, phrase, or sentence to fully encapsulate the depth of his feelings for Naruto. But they both knew, and that was all that mattered.

“I’m glad you know,” Naruto whispered, his voice oddly sad and mournful.

It caused Sasuke to turn his head, pressing a kiss against Naruto’s neck, “How could I forget?”

“I hope you don’t forget, not ever,” Raising a hand, Naruto reached out and cupped Sasuke’s cheek tenderly, a warm glow in his eyes. Sasuke couldn’t say why, but he felt a passionate seriousness in Naruto’s words. He wasn’t teasing or playing around, in fact there was such sincerity laced in his words that Sasuke swallowed and closed his eyes, leaning against the hand.

“I won’t, I couldn’t. You mean too much to me to ever fade from my mind.”

Naruto closed his eyes, and for a moment Sasuke thought he saw tears glistening in them. Though when the cerulean orbs opened again they were clear of any moisture. Closing the space separating them, Naruto connected their lips harmoniously together.

“I’ll never forget either, you’re everything to me, Sasuke.” With those softly whispered words, Sasuke’s eyes closed and he felt his consciousness leaving him. He intertwined his legs within Naruto’s, and felt his warm arms around him as he drifted off to sleep.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, Naruto didn’t.

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked, turning his head on the pillow to glance at the blonde. No response. Shifting over closer to him, Sasuke placed a hand against his whiskered cheek as he whispered his name once more. His usually heated skin was so cold, it made his eyes burn.

“Naruto, wake up.”

He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, his throat constrict tightly, and burning at the corners of his eyes. Naruto’s words echoed in his ears, pounding against his skull like a drum that got louder with every beat.

“Naruto…” His words broke halfway through, and a tear dropped down onto Naruto’s peaceful sleeping face. He would sleep forever now, and Sasuke would never be able to kiss him awake again.

The funeral was held three days later. It was shocking just how many people showed up. All the nurses who attended to Naruto over the years, and all the ones who knew him from just around the hospital, his many doctors and surgeons, even the hospital cleaning staff, they all showed up for Naruto’s funeral.

Sasuke was glad at least, that people other than himself remembered and cared about Naruto. He was someone who was hard to forget.

A picture of Naruto was standing up at the front, along with many other photos collaged together. The photo in the frame was also the one on the front of the programme. It was a beautiful photo. It was taken on Naruto’s 18th birthday, when Sasuke had gained permission and taken the blonde out to Konoha beach. The photo showed the blonde in a loose white t-shirt and cargo pants, standing on the sand with the view of the gorgeous beach and ocean landscape behind him. His smile was breath-taking. Naruto was looking into the camera, his eyes crinkled at the sides and sparkling in the sun as he smiled.

That’s why Sasuke could only choose that photo for everyone to see, the last image of Naruto they would ever see. To see Naruto as Sasuke saw him, as a precious person who was loved and who loved everyone in return.

When the time came for Sasuke to say his speech, he got up and walked to the podium. He didn’t have a piece of paper to read off, he didn’t require any assistance. He would do this by himself, and writing what he wanted to say down on paper was too painful, so he just spoke from his heart. Just as Naruto did.

And while everyone was bawling into their handkerchiefs and the tears were slipping down their faces, Sasuke remained stony-faced. But if someone looked harder, closer, they would see it. The pain, the heartache, the sadness. But no one ever looked closer when it came to him, no one except the man who was now ashes in an urn.

He remembers Naruto’s laugh, how the smile on his lips spread to the whole of his face, and how the corner of his eyes would crinkle in such happiness it made you want to smile too, just to try and see if you could match his brightness.

He remembers the way Naruto’s arms fit just right around his body, holding it close and giving, always _giving_ , him the warmth he had been so starved of for so long.

He remembers his eyes, those blue irises that could stare so deep, and see so much. That sparkled in the sun, and shone in their bedroom every night in the dull glow of the street lamps outside. 

But most of all he remembers Naruto, the little eight-year old boy he had bumped into on the third floor of Konoha Hospital.

Naruto, his best friend who would run as far as his legs would carry him, into the world and away from reality.

Naruto, his first real taste of what it meant to be in love, to want to hold and kiss and touch and belong to.

Naruto, the first person to see him, really _see_ Sasuke, as just _Sasuke_.

And for twelve years of his life he had Naruto, his Naruto, and nothing could ever ruin those years. The pain, no matter how heart-crushing and soul-destroying it could be, would never be enough to make him regret those years he spent with Naruto.

They were the best years of his life, ones he would hold onto forever.

And whenever the pain did become unbearable, he would remember Naruto. Then he would smile, stand, and face the day as Naruto would, because one day Sasuke would see him again.

It was inevitable and unexplainable, just as they were.

 _My one and only_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh and that's the end!! I'm sorry if it seemed too rushed to some of you, but I didn't want to make it too over the top or detailed, I just wanted a subtle yet meaningful end to their story. I know it won't please everyone, but I really enjoyed sculpting this story. It was truly a pleasure writing it and then sharing it with all you wonderful, amazing people *hugs all of you* Thank you so much for your support, kudos, reviews, and even just reading my story <33 Until next time my lovelies~

**Author's Note:**

> Drop in a review/kudos if you want :)


End file.
